It's My Life
by LadyArn
Summary: Every year, K sets himself a series of challenges. Finally, he's on the last one, but it's the one challenge he's been putting off. Reviewers will be hugged and given cookies of love!


**Author note  
Warning: Contains a distinct shonen tilt. Dont like? Dont read.  
Pair: Hiro and K  
Disclaimer: Dont own. Wish I did, but meh...  
**

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud _

K drove his sports car up the road, top down, long hair streaming behind him. He was breaking the speed limit into pieces, but he didn't care. You only got one life, and he knew how easily that was lost.

His gun lay on the seat next to him, glinting in the sunlight. The CD player was blaring, and the American took the song's lyrics to heart. He always tried to live by those words.

Every year he set a few tasks to complete before the next summer, and this was the final thing on this year's list. He had a feeling he'd regret it when he came back from America, but it was the final thing, and he wouldn't be satisfied until it was done.

The song ended, so he flicked it back to the beginning, intent on getting as much determination and courage as possible from it.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
_

He pulled up outside the building, shoving the gun into his shoulder holster in one movement, swift and fluid from years of practice. Heading for the elevator, a pang of anxiety hit him.

"Come on, Winchester! Keep it together." He growled. "This is the last thing. You want this!" banishing the doubts, he hit the button to take him to the third floor.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
_

The lift jammed, leaving the American stuck.

"Oh, shit…" he punched the wall, inadvertently hitting the button that opened the door. About a foot of light at the top of the opening showed how close he was to his destination. Years of training in the Secret Service made him smart, fast and strong, but he never thought they made him reckless.

K reached up and grabbed the ledge firmly, then hauled himself up through the narrow gap. The gun snagged, but after a bit of manoeuvring he managed to free both the weapon and himself.

"Let's do this." He muttered, and strode down the hallway to the door he was looking for.

_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
_

He knocked, and waited for an answer. The musician opened the door with a bright smile, and a cup of coffee in his hand. The Americans resolve nearly broke.

"Hey, K." the surprise was clear in Hiroshi Nakano's voice. "Want a cup?" he motioned for his manager to come in.

"No thanks." The red haired guitarist shut the door.

"So, what can I do for you?" K faced him and stepped forwards, taking the coffee from Hiro's hand. He set it on the table without looking. Hiro looked a little nervous, but didn't move away. K looked him in the eyes and reached for the gun. Hiro still didn't move, giving his manager the benefit of the doubt. K set it next to the coffee cup.

_  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
_

He took another step forward. Hiro's eyes darted to the gun, then back up to K's face.

"K?" the questioning tone went unanswered. The older man's hands came up and rested on the wall, either side of Hiro's shoulders. Hiro started trembling. K licked his lips, then leant forwards, bringing his body closer to the guitarist, but still giving Hiro time and space to escape if he wanted to. He didn't move.

"This," K whispered "is long overdue."

_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
_

He leant in further, and pressed his lips gently against Hiro's. The musician froze, but then relaxed into his touch, kissing back lightly.

K slid his tongue between the unresisting lips, and pulled Hiro from the wall, bodies pressed against each other. K felt a sudden rush of contentment. Hiro wanted him as much as he wanted Hiro. That was good.

_  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

One way or another, it was his life, and he could do what he wanted to live it to the full. Even kiss the most beautiful person he had ever met. Even if that person happened to be Hiroshi Nakano.

_'Cause it's my life!_


End file.
